Frossen Academy
by Stracciatella
Summary: Controling her powers was one of Elsa's deepest dreams. Now it may come true! When her parents send her to a boarding school to study magic in secret, she has no idea she's not the only gifted student. Jelsa AU :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) Some time ago I fell in love with this awesome crossover paring, Jelsa, and after reading a bunch of fanfictions, I decided to write my own. It's gonna be a modern school AU (sorry, I know not everyone likes that, but I really liked the idea). This idea has probably been used already since it's popular in every canon I've ever been into, and I hope you will like my version of it :) My Elsa and Anna are not of royal blood, but their family is still rich :p**

**English is not my native language, I hope I don't make too many mistakes. If you find any, please feel free to point them out to me.**

**Of course, I don't own either of the movies or their characters.**

* * *

She wasn't so sure it was a good idea. In fact, she was positive it wasn't. She wasn't ready for meeting people, being on her own for so long. Recently she's been given her sister back, in preparation of what was to come, but she didn't feel ready in the slightest.

Today was the day she arrived at the Frossen Academy alongside her sister who was ecstatic. Elsa could understand her, she was finally given freedom. To herself it was more like a hell. It's already been half a year since her parents informed her of their plans to get her schooled.

„But I'm getting schooled here, why are you sending me away?"she remembered asking them that night.

„We're not sending you away, Elsa!" her dad exlaimed, surprised by such a thought. „We were rather thinking of you getting schooled on your powers."

That left her speechless for a moment. What could that mean? They found other people with abilities similar to hers? From time to time she heard rumours about someone but it was never too uplifting as they were always stories retold millions of times about events that took place far away. She was rather sceptic.

„Care to explain, please?"

Her mom smiled to her one of those heart-warming smiles. „We've found an academy that hires a few gifted teachers. Special classes would be arranged for you, they would help you gain control."

„Why special classes?" Elsa frowned.

„Because the normal course doesn't include magic, dear. It's an ordinary school for ordinary people, it's the teachers that we are interested in and they have already agreed to our request."

Elsa paled a little, realizing one more thing. „You want me to attend classes with other people?"

Her parents exchanged worried looks, as if they saw this coming. „Honey, it'll be okay, Nothing to be afraid of. You can greatly benefit from this experience."

„But I don't wanna leave..." Elsa said quietly, already aware she had no control not only of her ice powers, but also of her life. „I don't want to hurt anyone. Please don't make me go there. Please."

„Shhh... sweetheart, you'll be fine" She was pulled to her mother's chest and hugged tightly. „We love you and only wish for the best for you."

Elsa shook her head slightly to get back to reality. It was a tough night for her. Especially when her parents told her one more thing: Anna was coming with her. All her fears have awoken inside her head, the fears of accidentally hurting Anna, of Anna remembering about her powers or even worse – of Anna _learning _about them and becoming afraid of her. It's been a few months since they reunited, kind of. After she was told about the school, her parents encouraged her to try getting along with her sister, but Elsa was too scared. It was Anna who excidetly ran into her room, as soon as she was told she was now allowed to enter.

You can't repair a few years worth of relationship in a few months, but they were definitely on the good way.

Elsa smiled a nervous smile, noticing Anna looking at her. „What is it?"

„Nothing. I'm just super happy" Anna replied smiling broadly. „That's gonna be an incredible experience! I'm sure I'm gonna meet my future husband here"

„Don't even think about it. You're too young to be getting married."

Anna laughed again. „But I'm not too young to dream, am I?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, letting a small smile grace her lips. She tried her best not to look afraid but on the inside she was scared. Everything that was to come was scaring her brain out of her. She really envied her sister that hopeful and happy attitude, all she could feel was the fear of everything getting out of hand. If it wasn't for her gloves, she'd probably freeze the whole plane.

„_Ladies and gentleman, we're starting our descent. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and..._"

She looked out of the window, watching as they were slowly getting close to those little houses and cars down there. She's running out of time. Soon, she and her sister will arrive at the academy and she will have to deal with _people_. Interact with people, hide her powers from people, desperatedly try not to hurt people. Actual people, someone from outside of her family and not the staff she was practically raised with.

She closed her eyes, silently praying for strength to keep her head up.

* * *

„OH MY GOD, WE'RE HERE!"

Elsa let out a small sigh, trying her best not to freeze the pavement under her feet. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous. And it's only the beginning!"

„Look, Elsa, look! It's so beautiful!" Anna on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic. She eyed the building in awe, thankfully not paying much attention to her sister who was almost as pale as snow now.

„Yeah. Beautiful. Let's go inside" Elsa managed to mutter.

Anna nodded, got a strong grip on her huge suitcase and marched towards the entrance, only halfway trough realizing her sister is not coming after her. „Elsa?"

Elsa grimaced a little and forced herself to take a step forward. She was not ready. What on Earth made her parents think it was a good idea?! It wasn't. It definitely wasn't.

They entered the massive building only to find it completely empty. With no idea where to go, they looked around in search for some signs. „There!" Anna exclaimed pointing to a cork board on the wall. „It says the headmaster's office is this way and then up the stairs."

Elsa nodded and they turned into the right corridor. She managed to get a hold of her powers for now, it was okay, she just had to be calm. Nothing wrong was happening. If only they could just skip all formatilies and go unpack in their rooms already... She wasn't used to being outside for so long, keeping up the „I'm ok" face was tiring.

Suddenly, the bell rang making it sound as if some alarm went out. They exchanged glances, surprised at the sound. Then, the sprinklers on the ceiling activated and started splashing water everywhere. As if that wasn't enough, the worst happened – _the people_. Hundreds of them, if not more. They were exiting their classrooms led by their teachers, some appearing to be quite afraid, others laughing and not taking the fire alarm seriously. Elsa wished being tired was her only problem.

She wasn't ready. She couldn't control it. _Conceal, don't feel_. It's fine, she's not doing anything wrong. No one will know. So what if there are so many people here. So what if some of them are shooting her curious glances? It's fine. It's fine.

„Elsa?" she heard her sister's worried voice but it seemed rather distant. It's fine, they don't pay too much attention to her. The fire alarm was piercing her ears. Make it stop. They kept looking. Make it stop, it hurts. There is so many of them! Stop looking! _I'm no monster! _

„Elsa! Wait!"

Before she knew it, her body reacted and she ran. She could feel the floor to be a little too slippery to her liking, and tried her best to keep the ice in. She can't unleash the power of the curse now. She needs to get away. She needs to calm down, alone.

„Whoa, watch out!" She barely managed to jump out of the way of someone who has just walked out of the corner.

_Calm down, Elsa, calm down_, she thought to herself franctically. At the end of the corridor there was a staircase, leading to the headmaster's office on the upper floor. The stairs also led down and she chose to take this way. She stopped and gasped for air, her condition being quite bad after years of not leaving her house. Her panic atack could also have something to do with the loss of air. She hid in the middlefloor, leaned her back on the wall, slowly slid down to the ground, and desperatedly wished for her heart to be calm. No one could see her now, it was fine, even though she felt the tips of her gloved fingers itch a little with little crystalized ice. She contained it somehow. She ran away before anyone could see. It is fine, now. It is fine.

„Hello? Are you alright?" Her head immediatelly shot up straight and she saw a man looking at her from the first floor. She didn't answer, not trusting her vioce enough to speak up, and he started walking down the stairs. _No, don't get close to me. Please, keep away._ She shut her eyes and hid her head in her knees, trying to dissapear. „H-hey, calm down. There's no fire anywhere, ok? No need to be afraid."

His voice was warm and soothing. A little guilty, too. Why would he sound guilty?

„What fire?" she asked quietly.

„Umm.." the voice hesitated for a moment. „The non-existent fire. I just set off the alarm, for fun. A little trick with the smoke detector."

Elsa slowly raised her head to look at him incredously and was silent for a moment, going through the new information in her head. Oh, so she's just freaked out without any real reason? The ear-piercing sound, hundreds of eyes shooting her glances...

„I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Jack Frost, pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

Elsa frowned.

„Disgusted with your stupidity."

* * *

**Was it any good? :)**

**Let's have a "behind the scenes" moment:**

Two girls were standing in front of a huge building made of red bricks, suitcases of incredible size beside them. They stood in silence, hand in hand, and seemed to have gotten some sort of a nostalgic feeling. A few moments have passed before one of them spoke up:

„Hey Elsa... How much longer must we stand here for someone to come and take our luggage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for your comments, favourites and follows! I hope you will like this chapter as well :)**

**And I forgot to mention, „frossen" is Norwegian for „frozen" :)**

* * *

Elsa let out a tired sigh, turning on her other side in bed. She had a huge problem falling asleep in this new place. Too many thoughts were fighting for her attention and she couldn't puh any of them away.

The place itself was fine. The room was much smaller than the one in her parents' mansion but rather nice and comfy. She would decorate it a little to feel more like home, more protected, but the overall effect the room had on her was good. She was very glad she's gonna be living here alone, no roomates. Fortunately her parents thought of that and asked the headmaster to arrange her some private place. They arrived a few days after the school year has begun so no one should question that there simply was no one to pair her up with. And Anna? Anna got a room with some girl her age who had a spare place. Anna was super happy, the girl not so much.

_Anna... she's probably sleeping like a little child now..._

Elsa turned once again and squeezed her eyes shut. „Just sleep. Sleep. You've done it millions of times before!" she was encouraging herself quietly yet the sleep just wasn't coming. It seemed like ages since she's went into bed. Memories of the incident in the hallway and the talk in headmaster's office were haunting her mind, worrying her. She cannot allow herself to freak out like she did a few hours ago, never again. She has to be the composed young lady her parents taught her to be. The good girl.

„And you are?"

„Disgusted with your stupidity" her words still echoed in her ears. It's not like she regretted saying that, but maybe she could have been a tiny little bit nicer... It's not wise to make enemies on the first day.

„Oh" the man only raised his eyebrows. „Cool name, your parents must really love you." She shot him a glare and he just laughed. „Ok, so I guess you don't need me around. Bye!" And with that, he turned and went up the stairs only to bump into Anna as the girl ran with two big suitcases in hands.

„Sorry" she panted, left the luggage and quickly ran down to her sister. „Are you ok? What happened?"

Elsa took her eyes out of the boy who vanished behind a corner and looked at Anna. „I'm sorry I scared you. It was the alarm... And the sudden crowd, I panicked."

Anna eyed her carefully, looking for any bad signs but she found nothing. Elsa has calmed down and regained her cool. „I'm ok" mask has already been put back on her face.

„I kinda panicked, too. I wasn't expecting to find myself in the middle of so many people." Anna admitted with a slight smile. „But I can already feel myself getting used to it!" she added gleefully and laughed. „But we should probably go. The alarm must mean _something_. And the were all exiting the building."

„It's a false alarm. This guy you ran into is responsible for making it go off."

„Eh? Why would he do that?"

Elsa frowned a little. „Supposedly, for fun. Let's go" She stood up and went to get her suitcase. Anna followed her and they climbed the stairs leading to the office, only to find that it was empty.

„Should we wait here? Maybe the staff was evacuated as well."

Elsa let out a sigh. „We have no choice."

Elsa turned yet again, desperately wishing for the sleep to come. She was so stressed out... Tomorrow's her first day attending classes with other people and in the evening she's meeting with the woman who's gonna be her first magic teacher. The thought was very exciting but also a little terrifying. She wanted control, but in order to learn it she would have to _use _her powers.

They waited for the headmaster to return to his office for what seemed ages. He was quite annoyed and angry at the alarm situation, and the talk he had with them wasn't the most pleasant one. Basically, he only handed them their classes schedule, room numbers and then asked them to go make themselves feel at home. Elsa had to ask about the magic lessons, but with Anna around it was impossible, so she had to go all the way to the dormitories with her, meet her grumpy roommate, then find her own room, show it to Anna who just wouldn't leave her alone, lie about going to sleep and sneak out to talk with the headmaster again. Life here sure's gonna be tiring.

* * *

Sun was already high on the sky when a yawn could be heard in a room. Locks of beautiful platinum hair were sticking out from blankets but their owner only hid further under it. It was so comfy in there...

Elsa raised her arms and stretched, not even bothering to open her eyes. She didn't expect to have such a good sleep in the end. After all, how many hours could she be sleeping after this little insomnia that she got? Strangely enough, she did feel well rested.

„Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought" she smiled to herself and finally put the blankets away as she stood up. She went to look through the window but the view wasn't anything great. Directly in front of it was a wall made of red bricks that looked rather old and neglected. The area behind the wall wasn't property of the academy, and she could see some old ugly buildings. And the sun, high above the wall.

„Oh no..." she grimaced, quickly jumping to find her phone. „Why hasn't it rung? Useless piece of trash." Battery died, just her luck.

No use rushing now, a few classes have already passed. She may as well take her time now, walk through the hallways to get to know this place better and get ready mentally for the magic classes. After all she's already missed some since the school year has started a few days ago.

She clumsily plugged her phone to its charger and went to the bathroom to get ready. She has never needed a phone before so she's still a little unsure how to use it, but at least now she's gonna remember to always keep the battery charged.

She took a quick shower, put on some make up and dressed, then combed gently her hair. When she finally was ready, her stomach grumbled. Yeah, some food would be nice...

She went to the common room, almost empty now. There was only a group of girls sitting on the couch and chatting happily, they were so caught up with themselves they didn't even notice her.

„Conceal. Don't let them see" Elsa whispered nervously under her nose before coming closer to them on shaking legs. „Hey." They all looked at her with surprise. „Umm, sorry, I'd be very grateful if you would tell me where I can get something to eat around here. Please."

Somehow she didn't like the way the girls were looking at her. They all exchanged amused looks, when one of them smirked and rolled her eyes. „Do we look like an information office? Geez, how rude."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, not expecting such a reaction. „I only asked you one question."

„God, just get lost"

„Talk about being rude..." She snorted and turned to leave, able to hear how the girls talk about her behind her back. Hopefully she meets someone nicer on the corridor somewhere. Even though it wasn't a very pleasant experience, she was glad she contained her powers without much trouble.

Strolling through the hallways in search of a canteen or the kitchen, she couldn't help but get the impression she was getting more and more lost.

„Elsa!" Anna's cheery voice suddenly rang through the walls.

Elsa turned to see her sister coming towards her with some people. As expected, Anna already has a circle of friends. Elsa smiled warmly with relief.

„How was your first day?" Anna exclaimed happily. „Mine was great! I met so many cool people! Hey guys, this is my sister Elsa."

„Hello. You have beautiful hair" said some blonde girl. It seemed she couldn't rip her eyes off of Elsa's messy braid and she herself had a very, very long one, tied in a very complicated hairdo. „I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you. And this is Merida." She pointed to a short girl standing next to her who smiled broadly.

Before Elsa had a chance to return the greeting they heard another voice, coming from the other side of the hallway.

„Hey Punzie! I'm looking for Flynn, can you help?"

„Hi, Jack" Rapunzel thought for a short moment. „He should be at the canteen now."

„Thanks a lot!" Jack waved at her and ran somewhere.

„You know him?" the question escaped Elsa's lips without much thought, Then she broadened up. Canteen!

„Jack's my boyfriend's friend." Rapunzel said. „How did you two meet?"

„We just bumped into him yesterday" Anna hurried with an explanation. „During the fire alarm. But we don't know him really."

„Well, you should then" Merida added with a wink. „He's quite funny."

„It would be nice to make friends" Anna sang in her excited voice.

„Can you tell me where's this canteen?" Elsa cut in.

„That's the spirit!" her sister laughed.

„I'm just hungry."

Anna raised her eyebrows in a 'I don't believe you' manner which only annoyed Elsa, but she tried not to show it. She doesn't need any more teasing, and especially not from her little sister.

„Take the turn where Jack went and then turn left, there will be stairs and you need to go two floors down, and then right." Rapunzel provided the answer, noticing the little annoyed glimmer in Elsa's eyes. „We would show you but our last class is starting in two minutes, sorry."

„Thank you" Elsa said gratefully. She already took a liking to this blonde girl, she seemed quite reliable. „I'm off, then. Have a nice day. Bye, Anna" she excused herself and went into the pointed direction.

By the time she reached the stairs, she completely forgot what came next. It was so frustrating... She spent majority of her life in her house, which was big, but it was still only a house. Her orientation was practically non-existent, and she was soooo hungry! Apparently not many people were going to eat at this time of the day, since the was no single person to walk past. Finally, she heard someone laughing somewhere nearby, and a few seconds later two boys walked out of the corner.

„Excuse me, could you please tell me how to get to the canteen?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound the nicest she could only manage, before she actually recognized one of them to be Jack. What was with this bad luck today?

„Hello there" the other of the two chimed. „No problem, just go-"

„It's ok, I can show her" Jack grinned in a huge smile, which for some reason sent icy cold chills up her spine.

„No, no, please don't bother. Just your directions will be enough, thank you." she replied coldly but he pretended not to hear it.

„I'll meet you at the dorm" His friend nodded with the most annoying smirk and went away, leaving them alone.

„So" Jack started as they begin walking. „Don't you think it could be destiny?"

„What?" she only managed to say. Holding a conversation wasn't the hardest activity but she started getting nervous, it bothered her that he would go out of his way just to help her. People shouldn't get close to her, after all she was a danger to those she cared for. _Don't let them in._ When you don't care about someone, they can't hurt you. Therefore, her emotions would remain calm, or so she hoped.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, it's just being friendly, yet it was terrifying to walk alongside him. He was talking, spattering some nonsense and gesticulating wildly, he was being carefree and loud. He wasn't nervous and he wasn't afraid.

"I know you completely ignored everything I said" he laughed and stopped, which made her thoughts return to reality. "But it's ok, I enjoyed our walk anyway. Here we are. Before I go, maybe we can do it properly" He grinned his teeth in a broad smile. "I'm Jack Frost, and you are?"

She smiled a little at his choice of words.

"A little less disgusted."

"Oh come on!" he laughed.

"My name is Elsa." she said eventually, not sure how to handle the situation. No one has ever paid her too much attention besides her sister, and this Jack Frost wasn't related to her so he didn't really have any reason to. She was a little worried her reply from yesterday could make him curious about her. Maybe he's the type she read about in some books, the one who enjoys a challenge. That wouldn't be good. Or maybe she's just too self-conscious? "I'm sorry to take up your time. Thank you for your help. Have a nice day." she said, trying to make her voice ice cold. Before turning away and entering the canteen she only saw his eyebrows rise a bit. Keep calm, she repeated in her head, it's just some man being nice to you is all.

With a sigh, she looked at a clock hanging on a wall. There's still some time before her magic classes begin, so maybe eating will calm her a bit. Her stomach growled and she laughed to herself.

Time for food!


End file.
